Quoting my Life
by emo barbie
Summary: Jordan's in the hospital again, and not for just anything...how will J.D take this? JDox Kinda Short storys put together to form one big story.
1. Deadly Eye

Title: ******Quoting my Life**

Author: ******Emo Barbie**

Rating: ******T**

Pairing: ******Perry/J.D**

Summary: ******It's the deadly eye of Poogley-Pie! Look away, look away, as you walk by, 'cause whoever looks right at it surely will die.**

Disclaimer: ******Perry would like to remind you that, no Emo Barbie does not own any of the character** or****** scrubs herself, even if she does use the nickname Barbie from Elliot. She does not profit from this and never will; so sad for her.**

Explanation: ******These are some simple shorts that were inspired by quotes, poems and lyrics that I read or heard, I'm a big quoter kind of person, especially when they remind me of fics I could write. However this does in a way make a story, so it's not like their sitting at lunch one day then another chapter there suddenly checking on a patient like god knows how long, or how many days later. It at least has a consistency that it follows. {Also cause this is the first chapter and I found that it just couldn't be left like this, so I ended up continuing it}**

Extra: ******Yes, this is yet another one of my newly started scrubs fanfics, and yes, I know it's kind like I'm stalling on finishing the other's but believe me. I WILL FINSIH THE OTHERS! {maybe} Just give me some time, my mind's always going, and unfortunately instead of making new chap's, I keep coming up with new fics.**

******{This is only thing long because I wanted to expain all this so I didn't have to put it in all the other chapters.}**

* * *

___It's the deadly eye_

___Of Poogley-Pie_

___Look away, look away,_

___As you walk by,_

___'cause whoever looks right at it_

___Surely will die._

___It's a good thing you didn't..._

___You did...?_

___Good-bye._

~Shel Silverstein~

* * *

******Deadly Eye**

If there was one thing that J.D had learned since the first day that he had started working at this hospital, was that you never, ******Never, **make eye contact with Dr Cox when he's mad. It was a true mistake that J.D had made countless times, and one of those times had even got him socked in the face...though in truth and long run, it had actually been him that had made the doctor mad in the first place. But none the less, it was still a dangerous zone to cross.

"H-H-hey, D-Dr Cox."

Unfortunately some other people apparently hadn't learned that yet.

J.D could have sworn that Dr Cox had actually found someway to contain the whole entity of Hell within his eyes, cause the moment the older doctor's eyes made contact with Doug's, the poor guy was on the floor, out cold.

"Newbie!" There was a sharp whistle and J.D was standing at attention beside the other. "Clean this up." He muttered waving his hands as the unconscious Doug before turning and storming off down the hall, the white tail of his coat swishing with all it's glory.

For a moment J.D found himself envying the coat; the way it was able to always be around the other doctor, the way it got to hug to Dr Cox's chest, the way it was able to feel the warmth that was most likely being emitted from the other...and at the moment he was sure there had to be ___a lot _of heat...god would he have loved to be wrapped around the doctor at that moment, his hands...

"AH!" There was a loud gasp from the body below him and J.D turned his attention back towards Doug, most likely taking the first breathe since he had fallen.

"Ya know, I'd thought you'd learn by now..." J.D made a face, pursing his lips and shaking his head. It was probably the third time today that Doug had tried that.

"B-B-B-but...I have...THIS for Dr Cox!" At "this", J.D found a chart thrust into his face.

"What is it?" J.D muttered taking the chart from Doug to examine it.

"It's a patient...Elliot said D-Dr Cox would much rather be s-suited for her." J.D's eyes caught the name and suddenly everything clicked, the sudden anger that had been radiating off the older doctor all day, the constant yelling, and the longer then usual rants that he had been giving lately.

It was Jordan...she was in the hospital, again...and not for just any reason...

She was pregnant..._****__**again.**_

* * *

******It's short, yes, I already stated these were sorta simple short drabble kind of things, and I know it's not quite Jdox(Yet), but I'm a big Shel Silverstein person and just couldn't pass up writing something like this.**

******THE NEXT ONE IS LONGER! I SWEAR! I JUST COULDN'T SEEM TO MAKE THIS SHORT IDEA ANY LONGER!**

******REVIEW AND READ :3**


	2. Me, Myself and I

Title: **Quoting my Life**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Perry/J.D**

Summary:

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to remind you that, no Emo Barbie does not own any of the character** **or scrubs herself, even if she does use the nickname Barbie from Elliot. She does not profile from this and never will; so sad for her. **

Explanation: **These are some simple shorts that were inspired by quotes, poems and lyrics that I read or heard, I'm a big quoter kind of person, especially when they remind me of fics I could write. **

**{This is something a little different I tried, instead of having it in third person, I tried it with J.D for this one, just to see how it would work out, since it was mostly all about how J.D was feeling about all this. Not to mention it's kinda titled "Me, Myself and I" :I}**

* * *

_I am myself. That is not enough._

The Jailor

~Sylvia Plath~

* * *

**Me, Myself and I**

{J.D's P.O.V}

I had made no delay in confronting Dr Cox, and the moment I had found him in the on-call room, I had made sure to make my move.

"It's your baby isn't it?" I plopped down next to him. I turned to stare up at the TV just as he was doing, but to my dismay there was nothing on, I wondered if he even realized that.

Dr Cox turned his eyes on me and frowned. "How'd you find out?"

"That's what Doug has been bothering you about." I tried to make it sound funny, even trying to let out a laugh, but it was more half-hearted then ever. "...Elliot was thinking maybe you wanted to tend to her since...it's most likely your kid." I knew what was coming next, it was that scowl, that sudden anger that would cross his face on the fact that he was once again faced with the issue.

"Okay..." I hadn't been expecting that, that sudden calm that had overtaken him as he stood up, and in truth I felt a sudden...ache that I couldn't push away.

"Okay?" I asked in disbelief.

"Okay." Dr Cox shrugged as he glanced back at me, I was about to protest but he had grabbed the chart from my hands and was already turned back around and heading down the hall, leaving me alone in the now silent on-call room.

Of course this little thing wouldn't change anything, it wouldn't change our relationship. I would still leave work today and go home to his apartment...still find myself in his bed that night...trying to cuddle with him even though he kept saying he hated it, yeah...

Nothing was gonna change.

**_*XOXOXOX*_**

I stepped into the lunch room, glancing around for the ever present Dr Cox, unfortunately for me he was no where in sight. So instead I grabbed my tray and headed towards Turk's table. Elliot was sitting across from him and Carla had most likely gotten up not long before he had arrived, because the remainder of her tray was now piled on Turk's.

"Hey, V-Bear." Turk gave me a smile, as I let my tray hit the table. "What's ya doin' at our table today?" My best friend raised his eyebrow as he turned to look at my usual table, but today it was empty.

"Have you seen Dr Cox?" I asked, pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

"Yeah, he's having lunch up in Jordan's room." Elliot muttered without looking up from her text book, there had been a patient that had been bothering her lately and she had been none stop on the books.

"What?" I squawked.

"Yeah." Elliot finally tore her eyes away to look at me to give me an odd look. "Didn't you know? He's like been in there like all day." Elliot shrugged her shoulders before turning her eyes back towards the book.

"Oh..." I muttered grabbing my fork and twirling it around the spaghetti I had gotten. The noodle's always reminded me of worms, but longer and white...like tapeworms.

"Guess your stuck with us again, huh." Turk gave me a smile, but I wasn't in the mood to return it.

"Yeah," Elliot nodded. "I thought you and Dr Cox had been getting pretty close lately."

"I guess I was just rubbing off on him." This time I was able to give a slight smile, finally pulling a bite of spaghetti towards my mouth, but as it hit my mouth it didn't seem to taste as good as it usually did.

**_*XOXOXOX*_**

I hadn't ended up eating much of my spaghetti...or my fruit, and I hadn't even touched my desert that I had gotten, though Turk had seemed more than fine with taking it off my hands. I guess I just wasn't that hungry today, maybe I had come down with some kind of fever or something, 'cause I definitely hadn't been making that great a choice for my patients either. Carla had pointed out several times today that I had either diagnosed a patient wrong or put down the wrong treatment, and I was kinda bummed to have to say she was right. I mean, I had put down painkiller for a cancer patient! What will painkillers do to cure their cancer?

So instead I had found myself up on the roof of the hospital, I found it to be the best place for me. I definitely couldn't make some kind of mistake up here.

"Newbie." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face Dr Cox. "What are you doing up here?"

I lowered my eyes to the cement roof, afraid to actually make eye contact with the other at the moment. "I was just...getting some air." I mumbled.

"What? While all your patients still needed treated?" Dr Cox raised an eyebrow.

J.D shrugged his shoulders. "I just wasn't feeling so well."

I felt the sudden pressure of a hand on my forehead. "Are you okay?" I looked up, so happy, I was sure that it was the first time in awhile that the other had actually shown any kind of concern or kindness towards me.

"Yeah, yeah..." I nodded as his hand fell. "So, how's Jordan?" I asked coyly, a small smile playing on my lips.

The older male sighed before he turned to stare towards the parking lot, though from this distance all you could make out was the trees unless you got towards the edge and looked down. "She's fine." I wasn't as happy as I should have been to hear that, but I was gonna try to be, however I wasn't able to come up with something to say before the other let out another sigh. "Listen J.D...Jordan's getting out of the hospital, and she needs a place to stay...I...want you to go back to Carla and Turk's."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Your kicking me out!" I threw my hands up, it was silent for the longest time, and I was afraid maybe I was going at this the wrong way. So after a moment I finally asked a little more calmly: "I...we can still you know...see each other right?"

Dr Cox didn't make eye contact, and that, in it's own scared me the most. "No..." He must have known I was about to scream, cause he had held up a finger; normally I would have been overjoyed to think that he knew me that well but at that moment- "Listen, Jordan's about to give birth in under a month, to my child, _my child, _J.D. I can't...I can't just ignore that."

He had turned to look at me, but I had simply lowered my gaze to the floor, the silence once again overtook us. "I know..." And like that, he was gone. No "I'm sorry", no "Don't be such a sissy."...no, nothing...just the sound of the rooftop door closing behind him.

Guess things aren't going to be the same after all.

* * *

**See, what I tell you? I said that this one was gonna be longer. And it is! ^_^ Please review, especially if you took the time to read both of these chapters. I'll have another one up soon. **


	3. My Train

Title: **Quoting My Life**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **None for this chapter**

Summary: **The way he saw it, the hospital was the train, and he was the god damn thing that fueled it.**

Disclamer: **Perry would like to remind you that, **_**once again, **_**Emo barbie owns nothing, never will never has, yatta yatta yatta, puppy's, kittys and santa clause.**

Reviews:

**Spidersfrommars: **Yes indeed they are a couple, sorry if that was not apparent.

**And Sorry you guys, this chap's not Jdox, it's just between Dr Cox and Kelso, sorry. But I just REALLY needed to use this poem in this it was too Coxish not to, ya know.**

* * *

It's not my job to run the train,

the whistle I can't blow.

It's my place to say how far

The trains allowed to go,

It's not my place to shoot off steam,

Nor even clang the bell.

But let the damn thing jump the track

And see who catches hell!

~Unknown~

* * *

**My Train**

Dr Cox had had quite a shitty day, one of which he was hoping would soon end. His ex wife was pregnant, again, and with his child none the less, he had just had to cut it off with someone who he had actually had somewhat of a stable relationship with for the last four and a half months, and none of his patients seemed to want to give him a break, and it seemed...

"Perry!"

That life just didn't feel like giving him a break today either.

"What is it Bob." Dr Cox turned a glare onto the head of medicine.

"What is it I hear of Mrs. Gerter having some kind of T.I.P.S procedure without any insurance?"

"Well, Bobcat." Perry turned his eyes towards his charts. "You see, unlike you, I'm more focused on _actually_ saving the patient, not how much money is in their pocket."

Kelso held up a finger at the other. "Perry, have you forgotten exactly who runs this place? Cause I do in fact believe it is me, unless in the past five minutes someone has replaced the name on my office door with Perry Cox."

"Well, of course, that fact never once left my mind, Bob-O. You see, I have _never _once ever thought of running this hellhole that you call a hospital, and in fact _never _will."

"Then I believe you understand that if I find you giving another one of your uninsured patients free range of this hospital, I will...have to fire you." Kelso set his jaw as he let a huff, of course the statement had only set the other doctor off.

The Doctor Slammed his Chart closed as he glared at the other. "Listen here, Bob." Perry stabbed a finger into Kelso's chest; no matter how much this would obviously get the other going, Perry was not in the mood for the other's bullshit at the moment. "The way I see it, this hospital is like a train, I am not the conductor, I do not control which way the train goes, how long it travels, what we're shipping or any of that shit; that's _your_ job. But I am, in fact apart of that train, I'm like that guy that fuels that god forsaken machine. I'm the damn thing that keeps it running, and sure as hell as I am, I'm gonna make sure that damn thing _keeps_ running. But without me that trains either gonna stop running or your gonna have to find some other person to fuel it, and in no way are they ever going to be good as me, and that trains gonna jump that tracks and I can't wait to see how many people die and how much hell it cause's you. And when it does, believe me, I'll be there watching every second of it, and I'll just be _waiting_ for that moment when you come crawling on hands and knees begging me to clean up that mess."

Dr Cox smashed Mrs. Gerter's chart into the other's hands. "That women...she's a single mother of four boys, she works three jobs and still has little money to pay for all their needs. Her only relative, her mother died not even a month ago and she's still trying to come up with the money to pay for the funeral. Now if you _really _want to throw that women out and deny her any of the treatment she needs...well, her deaths on _you. _And _you_ can tell the four young boys in her room, that your gonna be throwing their mother out." Dr Cox pointed his thumb over his shoulder and into the patients room, Kelso was able to just make out two of the boys, neither older then 7, both sharing one chair farthest from their mother. They were wearing smiles as they played some kind of clapping game.

Kelso stood there for a moment, most likely debating what his choices where, glancing from the room to Perry and back again and he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Fine." Kelso finally sighed as he handed the chart back to Perry. "Do the damn procedure, I don't care. But, it comes out of your paycheck." He muttered, turning on his heels and heading back down the hall.

Dr Cox smiled, a feeling of calm overtaking him for the first time that day as he placed the chart down with satisfaction.

* * *

**I actually have this poem above hanging on my wall, and it's always hit me as a Coxish poem, ya know. So I thought it would be great to have this poem in this little series, however I couldn't think of anyway I could possibly do it until I started thinking of the hospital as the train, Kelso as the conductor and Perry as the thing that keeps it running XD {Still don't know what they call those kind of people...fuelers?} However I could never seem to get a good actually story around that idea, so this is all I could do. Though I'm kinda upset I couldn't actually put the whole "And when something goes wrong, who's the one that gets shit for me? Me. So I figured I might as well be the one making those calls." Cause that was pretty much the main gist of what I had been going for :I **

**OH well, REVIEW AND READ!**


	4. Crazy Things

Title: **Quoting My Life**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **JDox**

Summary: **Everyone says crazy things, it's just not everyday that those crazy things are on purpose. **

Disclamer: **Perry would like to remind you that, **_**once again, **_**Emo barbie owns nothing, never will never has, yatta yatta yatta, puppy's, kittys and santa claus.**

Extra: **Please forgive the lack of updates on other fics, I'm quite busy and since I have no internet I have no motivation to really go and try to update any fics. Besides I'm actually working on a genuine Emo Barbie story (Meaning I'm working on an actually book that's my own creation) and also have been working on Fan Flashes with Sparkling Dreamers (Our group of Artists...which is me and a friend XD) So their comin...the updates...just one slow update at a time...and an update every now and there with an entire group of fic chapters.**

* * *

_I step very softly,  
__I walk very slow.  
__I can't do a handstand-  
__I might overflow,  
__So pardon the wild crazy things I just said-  
__I'm just not the same since there's rain in my head_.  
Rain  
~Shel Silverstein~

* * *

**Crazy things**

_I guess at times like these it's not uncommon to feel like your in a haze, like there's a storm in your head and it's raining so hard that you just can't think right. _

J.D made his way threw the apartment, it was eerily silent even though his every move was being monitored by the large man that had taken to the couch, scotch in hand. The young doctor moved around the home slowly, almost as if he were trying to draw out every minute, but he knew that no matter how long he took, sooner or later he would be out that door and he most likely wouldn't be back. At least...not anytime soon. Maybe a few years...20 maybe, yeah then he would probably be back, after the kids were all grown and off to college or had a family of there own, then maybe Dr Cox would have grown tired of Jordan and finally be ready to walk back into his arms...though walk maybe wasn't the right choice or words, wheel maybe? Stumble? Cause as far as J.D could see, at the rip age of 60 or 65 he was sure that the doctor's legs would be worn...then again, Kelso was still up and walking. Of course there sex life would be down the toilet at that age and-

There was a sharp whistle followed by the sudden call of his name that snapped him from his thoughts. "Newbie, are you just going to stand around all day or are you actually going to leave anytime soon?"

"Well maybe if you got off your lazy ass and decided to help me pack I'd be gone by now." J.D snapped back at him.

"Newbie, seeing as you're no longer my lover, I have no obligation of holding back a few good punches I've been holding out on, you know."

J.D straightened up from sorting his DVD's from Perry's. "What's your problem?" He furrowed his brows.

"Well I happen to have a pest slithering around my apartment and taking their leisurely time packing up there things."

"Oh, so I'm a pest now?"

"When were you not?" Dr Cox raised an eyebrow as if the answer was obvious.

"You know, your some kinda work." J.D stated.

"What the hell does that mean?" The other barked at him.

"Throwing me out, what are you going to do when you get sick of Jordan and them? You going to toss your own children out on the street too?"

"Of course not." Dr Cox snapped, sitting up a little to fast and spilling a small portion of his scotch onto his leather couch.

"How do you even know the kids yours, huh?"

"Cause she got pregnant when we were-"

J.D didn't even allow him to finish. "How do you not know if she went and cheated on you, it wouldn't surprise me if she was having an affair just for the spite of it-"

"Shut up!"

J.D had been to desperate, he realized that, he had gone to far with those words, it was just...he didn't want to loose his lover to some...bitch like Jordan...not again. It was bad enough that J.D had to back off whenever she had Jack, but now...it was like it was happening all over again. Only this time...he wasn't so sure he would be returning here, not with two kids in the equation, it had been bad enough when Jordan had left with just Jake. Perry had been in fits, he definitely didn't see him allowing her to leave with two of his kids in tow.

"Sorry...I'm just a little..." J.D had placed a smile on his face to lighten the mood, even if just by a little, because at the moment, he really needed something to lighten it.

"I want you to get out." Dr Cox stated between clenched teeth.

"What?" He asked in confusion, but his question was only met with silence so after a moment he decided to just finish his packing and get out of there.

"This relationship we had wasn't real to begin with-" J.D was tossing DVDs into his suitcase when Dr Cox had started talking again. "You were just the easiest girl at the hospital."

J.D paused in his packing to glare at the other. "Then why the hell let me live here?" He snapped. Of all the god damn things to say-

"It was convent." Either Dr Cox had finally calmed down or he was quite well in hiding his anger as he spoke, cause he was able to take a swig of his scotch and lazily roll his head back and fourth before refilling it with ease.

"Your really an asshole aren't you!" J.D snapped tossing the rest of his DVD's into his suitcase and zipping it.

"That's what they tell me." Dr Cox muttered, his voice never betraying any kind of regret, anger or anything he should of felt. Cause J.D was sure he shouldn't of been the only one who was in such a haze of anger and sorrow at that moment.

"Your unbelievable." J.D spat though it was more under his breathe then out loud. After that trifle, it seemed that silence had once again covered them, and any words that might have been spoken had been lost somewhere in the air.

Of course, J.D had hurried to pack the rest of his things, the scowl never leaving his face as he tossing this and that into his suitcase not caring if they were even packed correctly. And as he left, there were no "good-byes", no "see you at work", and once again no "I'm sorry".

However, J.D was unaware of that fact that this was _in fact..._exactly how Dr Cox had wanted it...

* * *

**Blarg! Oh well XD, I love Shel Silvertstein and I love this poem, so I wanted to use it, especially the : "So please accuse the crazy things I said-" part, but for some reason the fic I had started going off on went bazooka and my thought train crashed...XD **

**Review and Read!**


	5. My Reality

Title: **Quoting My Life**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Jdox, Perry/Jordan**

Summary: **Memories and dreams are alike, always there to remind you how cruel reality truly is.**

Disclamer: **Perry would like to remind you that, **_**once again, **_**Emo barbie owns nothing, never will never has, yatta yatta yatta, puppy's, kittys and santa.**

* * *

"_Stupid dreams. Even the good ones are bad, because they remind you how poorly  
reality measures up."_

Unwind

~Neal Shusterman~

* * *

**My Reality**

{J.D's P.O.V}

J.D had found it better not to sleep. Taking a mini vacation from work had seemed like a good idea, but now he had nothing to do and he found himself even more anxious to get back to work. He had found that sleeping for most of the day had been a great idea, but when it came to actually to doing so...well he found himself hating every moment he was awake, because his every dream was filled with nothing but Perry Cox...and every time e awoke he found nothing but cruel reality shattering his every one.

So now, J.D was sitting watching T.V, nothing good on and nothing worth his time, his head drooping every now and then, his eyes falling heavily as they demanded for his sleep, and sooner or later he would fall asleep, just to wake up later with reality waiting to crush yet another one of his happy memories.

* * *

{Perry's P.O.V}

Jordan was now home, demanding his attention at every minute he was there, and if not here then his son Jake. But at least this way he was busy and had no time to stop and realize how empty the house now felt. No time to glance around and see the memories that everything still held; cause even though the kid was gone, J.D's presence just refused to leave. Every time his eyes wondered to long on something, like the counter top and his mind was able to think, his thoughts would waver towards the time J.D had tried cooking dinner, only to come up with a rather roasted and burnt roast pig, that he had forgotten. Granted the fact that Dr Cox had been the reason he had forgotten, seeing as he had maneuvered the poor kid into their...his room for a little "adventure". And even though their dinner had been ruined and it had taken about 50 buckets and around 3 hours to clean the inside of the stove, it was still a fond memory none the less.

But at the moment, his mind wasn't on that, it was on trying to get Jordan some orange juice, getting Jack some crackers and milk and all the while trying to make their dinner.

"I need another movie, Perry!" Came the devil's voice, calling from the couch, he could just make out the credits, the movie having been "The Notebook" some stupid movie he had bought after J.D had whined so much about wanting to see it, but it had stayed wrapped and never opened until Jordan had so rudely tore into it.

It should have been him on that couch, a scotch in one hand as his other lazily played threw J.D's hair, the kid with his head on his lap, his eyes staring memorized at the screen. That should have been them, sitting there, the credits rolling as J.D came up to-

"Perry! The movie!" His thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"Fine, fine." Perry muttered placing down a few crackers and milk in front of Jack who had sat himself up on the counter.

It should have been them on that couch...not Jordan, not the over hormonal, fat, monster that sat on his couch. But...reality was cruel, and he didn't deserve to be thinking "It should", because it wasn't...and it was all his fault...

* * *

**This time you got a look from J.D's P.O.V and Dr Cox in the same chapter, yah!**

**Review and read!**


	6. Forgetting to Pay attention

Title: **Quoting My Life**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **JDox**

Summary: **It's as if you get to a certain age and everyone forgets about you...as if they forget to pay you any attention.**

Disclamer: **Perry would like to remind you that, **_**once again, **_**Emo Barbie owns nothing, never will never has, yatta yatta yatta, puppy's, kittys and Santa Claus. **

* * *

_Said the little boy, "Sometimes I drop my spoon."  
__Said the little old man "I do that too."  
__The little boy whispered, "I wet my pants."  
_"_I do that too." Laughed the little old man.  
__Said the little boy. "I often cry."  
__The old man nodded. "So do I."  
_"_But worst of all," Said the little boy "It seems  
__Grown-ups don't pay attention to me."  
__And he felt the warmth of a wrinkled old hand.  
_"_I know what you mean." Said the little old man.  
_

The Little boy and the old man

~Shel Silverstein~

* * *

**Forgetting to pay**

**Attention**

It just seemed to be that J.D was being ignored today, that he had lost his appeal to everyone else; cause without Dr Cox, J.D realized how little he spoke to anyone else. Sure, there was Carla and Turk and Elliot, but everyone was always so busy; J.D had usually just spent his time following his mentor and used to be lover. Now, he was just...alone.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Whitman, I'm running a little behind today..." J.D muttered as he walked into one of his patients rooms. Mr. Whitman was an elderly man, someone who J.D was sure could go at any time, yet he didn't seem to want to pay that fact any mind.

"Why that's all right, no need to apologize to me." The old man smiled, his teeth looking as aged as the man himself did. "You are a doctor, you are bound to be busy...but I think it's more your attitude that's slowing you down today."

"What?" J.D glanced up from his chart.

"Now, don't play with me, I can see that sorrow in your eyes." The man's warm smile cause J.D to look away, he couldn't handle any kindness or sympathy handed his way today. "Tell me, son...what's going on with you that's gotten you so blue?"

J.D sighed, he had been wanting to talk to someone all day, but...he felt horrible do to the fact that the one person he was relying on, the one person he was now spilling his heart out to was a 85 year old patient of his.

"-and it's almost like no one seems to pay any attention to me, I mean, I know that their busy but no one's even asked me how I'm doing today, not even Carla and she's always been there to say it when no one else is." J.D had pulled up a chair to the bed and was now twiddling his thumbs. "It's like no one cares about me anymore, I feel so alone...it's like no one wants to pay attention to me."

A hand reached out and pressed lightly against his twiddling hands, J.D glanced up to see a smile playing on the man's lips again, but this smile seemed sad in a way.

"I know what you mean." He stated. "No one seems to care about me either...it seems you get to a certain age and everyone seems to forget about you...they forget to pay you any attention."

J.D felt a stab at his heart. Had he really been forgotten? Had he grown so old that not even Carla had time for him anymore?

"I've been in and out of this hospital for almost 20 years now...and not once has anyone come to visit me while I was in here..."

J.D paused in his thoughts, standing and squeezing the older man's hand. "I'll visit you then...from today on and any day you are hospitalized, I will come and visit you..."

"Oh, come, you don't have to do that.."

"But I will!"

The man smiled and after a long pause he spoke again, "You gotta promise then...promise that you won't forget about me, even when your not my doctor."

A smile pulled at J.D's lips and his eyes once again twinkled. "I promise." He stated.

But J.D was never able to carry out his promise, for the next day the old man had passed before his shift and J.D was greeted with the news when he arrived. It had almost seemed as if the man had just been waiting for that moment...for someone to pay him attention...maybe that's just what everyone was waiting for.

And J.D started a new routine...visiting every elderly patient of his before clocking out, even if those patients weren't his anymore, and for a while...he had forgotten about being lonely.

* * *

**XD I gotta get outta this favoriting of Silverstein...but I just LOVE his poetry! **

**Review and Read!**


End file.
